Hurt By Time
by noordinarykilljoy
Summary: When Natsu and his friends are stupid enough to take on an S-Class mission without permission, things were bound to get complicated. However, what they didn't expect was what Lucy found on the island, or rather whom… Who was she? Why did the guys seem to know her? How come she had the guild mark on her? And why did she look so much like Levy! {OCxLaxus}-rated T for the time being-
1. Prologue

**Quick A/N before we start on this quest. I'm writing from the stories, happenings and dialogues from the dubbed anime. Incase it gets confusing to some who've only read the manga or only watched the subbed version of the anime I just wanted to clear that out. Also, I own nothing but Kallen and a few other OC characters that will come into this story. I do not own Fairy Tail 'caus** **e let's face it, I wouldn't sit here right now if I did...**

 **Happy Reading Everyone!**

* * *

It was a new day at the Fairy Tail guild as one mage, Gray Fullbuster, walked in. However, something was different. There were no brawls or happy cheering, only murmurs about an S-Class request being gone from the second floor of the guild. Everyone was talking about it, saying that the one who took it was either strong or stupid.

"I know," a voice from the upper floor said. The guild looked up and saw Laxus sitting in a chair leaning on it's back in the most relaxing way. "A little blue cat flew up here and flipped it off the board," he smirked.

Mirajane turned to her fellow S-Class mage with a glare. "It was Happy?!" she asked worried. Again the murmurs began around the guild and countless members once again talked about the person being stupid. After all, founding out from Laxus that a blue cat had taken it, they all had a pretty good idea of who had it. _Natsu…_ Gray thought bitterly. The flame-brain had gone too far this time, no doubt about it.

"That's a serious breach of the rules," Laxus continued speaking and glanced down at his grandfather, the master of the guild. "Hey, Gramps! Stunts like that gets you kicked out of the guild, am I right?" he asked him with another one of his smirks. "Not that it matters. It's not like those three losers are gonna make it back from an S-Class quest. One a certain little mage didn't even come back from…" he mumbled that last part a bit bitterly, hoping no one could detect his sudden change of mood.

"Laxus!" Mira scolded as she had gotten up on the second floor and stood now in front of him. "If you knew, why didn't you stop 'em?!" she asked him.

"Oh lighten up. All I saw was a blue cat flying off with a piece of paper in his mouth trying to get all sneaky. I had no idea it was Happy. Besides, Natsu's not clear for S-Class. I'd never dream that he'd break the rules," he said and looked up at the snow haired mage as she glared down at him with a dark look. Laxus chuckled as he saw it. "You haven't given me that look in a while," he smirked.

"This isn't good… Well, which job was it?" the master, Makarov, asked Mirajane. She seemed hesitant and a bit sad before she answered.

"For lifting the curse on…" she said, still hesitating the slightest. "Galuna Island…" Almost everyone in the guild gasped when she said that and many once again said that Natsu was a complete idiot. Gray's eyes searched the guild for a certain bluenette, but she didn't seem to be there at the time.

"Galuna Island?" Wakaba asked as he puffed out the smoke from his pipe. "Then does that mean that…?" He didn't have to finish since everybody already knew what he was talking about. He too seemed to search for the blue haired script mage, but couldn't see her either. Maybe it was good that she wasn't there. It would bring back memories, painful ones.

"Laxus!" Makarov yelled at his grandson. "Go and fetch them at once!" he ordered, but Laxus refused with a wave of his hand, saying he had better things going on and every Fairy Tail member can take care of themselves with a glint in his eyes. Though it was true, the remaining members of the guild couldn't help but to worry. If one of their S-Class mages couldn't come back from that mission, what were the chances that Natsu, Happy and Lucy would? Makarov muttered to himself after hearing what his grandson said. "I don't care how you feel about Natsu!" he yelled at Laxus. "The fact is you're the only one strong enough to bring him back by force!" Laxus didn't seem faced at all by the master's outburst. He kept sitting on his table on the upper floor with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, master," Grays said calmly as he stood up from his seat. Makarov turned to look at him as he continued talking. "I'm afraid I gotta disagree with you," he said, volunteering to go and search for the flame-brain, blondie and the blue cat himself and get them home before they walk into trouble, or before Erza got back from her own mission and finding out of the news. That would be bad enough, and possibly painful, to everyone involved…

What they didn't know from Laxus was the real reason to why he didn't stop the cat from taking the request. It was because of the same reason everyone seemed to panic before… That was the request one of his closest friends had taken two years ago and never returned from. His best friend, actually. Basically, he wanted to know if said friend was alive and safe, or dead and six feet under… He needed to know, but he would never admit that. He would never admit that he was too afraid of finding out the truth himself… So he let the stupid cat and fire mage take the quest in hopes that they would find the friend, having them kicked out for it was just a bonus in Laxus' mind. That would at least get him on a better mood, knowing that the dragon slayer was gone from his sight…


	2. The Cursed Island!

At the island after the big wave crashed into their boat Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Gray woke up on the sandy beach.  
"Looks like we made it, you guys!" Natsu yelled to his comrades excitedly with a big grin playing on his lips.

"We're lucky that wave washed us to shore," Lucy said, still a bit worried that she would get kicked out of the guild if they continued the quest.

"I don't know if I would call it lucky…" Gray deadpanned.

"But I can't help but wonder what happened to the guy that brought us here…" Lucy wondered. "Right after he told us about the curse he vanished…"

"Forget about that stuff right now! Let's go exploring!" Natsu exclaimed with just as big of a grin as before, if not even bigger.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"We've been here like thirty seconds and you guys have already forgotten about the mission?!" Lucy sweat-dropped as she watched the two idiots bounce up and down in excitement.

* * *

Soon enough, after Gray said he'd help with the quest, they found the village. There they got the situation explained further and they even got a chance to see the result of the curse. Also, the villagers believed that the moon was at fault for the curse since it had started to glow a different color since a few years back. Because of their beliefs of it being the problem, the chief of the village wanted the moon destroyed, which the team thought was ridiculous…

* * *

The next day the mages went to search through the jungle for something else that might've been the cause for the curse. They walked for a while, or rather the boys walked while Lucy was slacking off in one of her spirits Horologium… Suddenly the ground started shaking, which had the team stopping. Natsu and Gray turned around, wondering what caused the ruckus.

"What's that?" Natsu asked. Then when a big, dark creature emerged from above the trees both boys got shocked. "Woah! What the-"

"It's huge!" Gray yelled in midst panic.

"'What are you waiting for? Beat it up, you guys!' she yells frantically," Lucy/Horologium said to the others as Lucy observed the creature, but couldn't quite see what it was. Soon enough, as the creature took a deep breath, Gray started up his Ice-Make Magic and conjured up a shield to protect him and his friend from the gas the thing breathed out, but it didn't save them from the horrible stench of the gas. "Oh no, what's wrong?" Lucy asked her friends as they reacted badly to the gas outside. She then looked down beside her to see the blue cat next to her. "Did you seriously just sneak inside here?" she asked him.

"'Aye!' answers the little blue cat," Happy/Horologium said before the spirit vanished, leaving Lucy and Happy on the ground reacting just as badly to the gas as the boys did.

When the cloud disappeared and Lucy could actually see what attacked them, she screamed. "A rat?!" she yelled as she stared at it. Then she panicked and ran further into the jungle. "Fend for yourselves!" she yelled to her team over her shoulder. Just as she had done that she tripped over a branch and rolled down a hill as she screamed bloody murder. When she finally stopped she was in a clearing surrounded by the trees. "Natsu?!" she called as she stood up from the ground. "Happy?! Gray?!" No answer. "Great job, Lucy. Just classy…" she muttered to herself as she brushed the dirt off of her and started walking the way she came from, but stopped when she saw a figure on the ground seemingly sleeping. "What the…?" Lucy asked herself as she went closer. She slightly gasped when she saw that it was a blue haired girl having similar features as a fellow guild mate of hers. "She looks just like Levy…" Lucy whispered. "Well, except for the longer hair and few scars," she concluded. She tried poking the girl with a stick to wake her up but she seemed to be knocked out cold. Lucy then looked for mortal wounds and bruises but found none. Only a healed scar on her cheek and another one under her collarbone. She was however surprised by what was over the girl's left breast. She took a closer look at the mark and gasped. "Fairy Tail?" she asked.

"Lucy!" she heard the boys and Happy calling for her before they stepped into the clearing.

"Hey, you guys. I found this girl laying here and she has the guild mark and all," Lucy said to her friends and they stepped forwards, curious of what the blonde was talking about.

To say that they were surprised was an understatement. Since the girl that laid in front of them was in fact- "Kallen?!" the boys and Happy asked with shocked and dumbfounded expressions.

"Kallen? As in Levy's sister?" Lucy recalled one of her talks with the bluenette in her guild.

 _"McGarden?" Lucy had asked the blue haired girl who had come up to her and introduced herself out of the blue. "Where have I heard that before…?" she asked herself as she put her finger to her chin in deep thought._

 _"You might have heard of my sister," Levy calmly stated as she took a seat next to the blonde. "She's Kallen McGarden."_

 _Lucy stared at the script mage with wide eyes for the longest time before she burst out. "No way?!" she exclaimed. "Your sister is the famous S-Class mage Kallen McGarden?! One of the models for Sorcier Weekly?!"_

 _"Yeah… I think that was just a onetime thing, though…" Levy sweat-dropped as she watched the blonde fangirl._

 _"Could I maybe meet her?" Lucy then asked after she had calmed down._

 _The constant smile on Levy's face faltered. "Actually…" she began, which had Lucy worried. "She took an S-Class mission two years ago and hasn't come back since…" she said with a frown. Lucy was just about to put a supporting hand on her shoulder when she suddenly sat up straight again with her usual smile. "But I'm not worried! My sister's tough, and I have faith in her!"_

 _Could it really be her?_ Lucy thought as she watched the girl squirm and started breathing heavy like she was having some kind of nightmare. Her eyes then fluttered open to show an olive green color as she gasped. Her eyes seemed to try and focus on the people surrounding her. Without warning she jolted up and enveloped Gray into a huge hug.

"Gray! Oh my god, what you've grown, man. What happened to ya?" she asked with a big smile. Lucy sweat-dropped as she watched the girl acting like she hadn't just been gone for two years.

"Uhm… Kallen?" Natsu asked with a still shocked expression.

"Huh? Natsu and Happy's here too?" Kallen asked before pulling them both into a hug.

"What's up with this girl?!" Lucy asked loudly, which got Kallen's attention.

"What'd you mean?" she asked the blonde she was sure she had never seen before. The team exchanged looks and took deep breaths before they started explaining.

* * *

"So, I've been gone for two years?" Kallen asked solemnly as she stared down at the ground. "Man, I must've missed a lot." The group sighed as they saw the sad expression on their guild mate. "How's Levy doing?" she asked, looking up at the group. "Jet and Droy haven't tried anything, right?" she asked in a more joking matter. The boys smirked and Natsu even chuckled knowing of Kallen's protective manner towards her little sister.

"Well, let's save it for when we get you back to the guild, shall we?" Gray suggested and helped his friend up from the ground.

"Yeah, you're right, sorry," she said as she scratched the back of her head. She then turned to Lucy with a friendly smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name. You're new to the guild, right?" Kallen asked the blonde.

"Oh, yeah. My name's Lucy," she introduced herself with just an equal friendly smile as Kallen's.

"Lucy, huh? Well, it's nice meeting ya, Luce. I'm Kallen McGarden, but I'm sure you caught that," she smiled as she scratched the back of her head again.

"Sorry, Kal. But, do you have any idea how you could be sleepin' for two years?" Natsu asked his old friend.

"Actually, no, I don't…"

"Doesn't it have something to do with the moon?" Grays asked, which had the rest questioning what he was talking about. "Like the villagers said, there's something up with the moon, and the moon is an element in a way, right?" he directed the question towards Kallen.

"Yeah, technically you're right," she said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, not really knowing much of the older McGarden sister.

"Kallen's the famous Elemental and Weather Girl!" Happy explained as he raised his right paw. "Being an Elemental Wizard means you take energy from the different elements. So if the moon, who has the strongest energy, is under a spell it must've weakened her, making her napping for two years," the cat continued.

"Happy's right," Kallen said. "Most of my magic and energy comes from the moon, especially at night. So something must be blocking its powers," she explained. Lucy nodded, as if to say that she understood. Before the group could speak further the ground started to shake again and the trees rustled. "What the hell's that?" Kallen asked her friends with a confused tone as she pointed to above the trees. The group looked up and saw that the rat was back.

"I thought you took care of that thing!" Lucy yelled at the boys. They however didn't have too much time to answer since the rat charged at them. The group screamed and started running.

"Let's go!" Natsu yelled as he held his nose, ready for another one of the rat's gas attacks.  
Kallen, still being weak, had trouble and stumbled once in awhile. This Gray saw, so he figured a way to get the rat off their backs. He conjured up his Ice-Make Floor and the rat slipped on it, knocking itself out.

"Nice done, man," Kallen panted.

"You should've done that in the first place," Natsu told him, which had Gray snapping.

"Shut up, Natsu!"

While Kallen laughed at her two friends, saying they haven't changed, Lucy looked around them to search for anything really. She turned and saw some kind of temple behind some trees.

"Look," she told her guild mates. "There's some kind of building over there," she said. "We should go hide while we have the chance," she suggested and turned back to her friends, only to see the boys beating the rat's face while it was still unconscious.

"We should kick its butt while we still have the chance!" Natsu retorted as he kept kicking and punching the rat.

"Give me a break…" Lucy sweat-dropped but turned to look at Kallen. She seemed dizzy and eventually she almost fainted, so she ended up leaning against Lucy to not fall to the ground. "Kallen? You okay?" the blonde asked worriedly.

"Still pretty weak," Kallen heaved a breath. "Being asleep for two years took a toll on my magic…" she explained and just felt even more exhausted.

* * *

The group went inside the temple in hope of finding something that could help them with the quest, but also to give Kallen a chance to restore her energy so she could be of help.

"This place is massive!" Lucy, who was still holding up Kallen from falling, gasped as she looked around herself.

"Yeah, and it's falling apart," Natsu observed.

"I wonder how old it is…" Gray asked.

"I'll tell you one thing, it's gotta be older than Makarov," Kallen said and tried standing on her own. She still had a bit trouble walking, but her energy had gone up as soon as they stepped inside the temple, which had her wonder… "Something's up with this place. It's gotta hold some kinda magic…" she told the others.

"How come?" Gray asked.

"My energy was almost restored the second we walked in. And if it's called The Temple of the Moon it wouldn't surprise me why. This is where the energy from the moon's gotta come to," she said and walked further into the temple with the group soon following her. They got to a far wall where they stopped to look at the forms on it.

"What are those?" Natsu asked while staring at the weird symbols.

"They're moons," Kallen answered and went to examine it further.

"Hmm, it makes sense. Galuna used to be called The Island of the Moon," Gray told them.

"Moon island, a moon curse and weird moon symbols. You really gotta wonder what it all means," Lucy said as she scratched her chin as she thought about it.

"Man, this place is a wreck," Natsu said. "This floor doesn't even look safe to walk on," he said as he stomped his foot repeatedly at the floor as if to test his theory.

"Then don't go stomping on it," both Lucy and Kallen told him at the same time, or more like Lucy yelled while Kallen muttered as her eyebrow twitched. As they predicted, the floor collapsed beneath them and they all went falling down.

"Natsu, you idiot! Look what you did!" Gray yelled as they fell. When they got down they all landed in a pile of ruins. All except Kallen, who landed gracefully in a crouched position two feet away from the pile.

"Hey, you guys okay?" she asked her comrades,

"I'd be better if Natsu hadn't knocked out the floor!" Lucy loudly complained and glared daggers at the dragon slayer.

"Here's a thought; if you think before you act, maybe you wouldn't cause so much destruction!" Gray joined in on the arguing.

"Well, at least you're alive," Kallen sighed.

"A-aye," Happy agreed weakly as he lay on the big pile. Kallen smiled at the cat before taking in her surroundings as the rest of the group looked up the way they came from.

"So can you fly us out of here, Happy?" Lucy asked the blue cat.

"No, sorry…" he said.

"It seems we're under the temple," Kallen observed as she kept looking around.

"Wow! It's a secret cave!" Natsu yelled excitedly before moving to get further into the cave. "This is so cool, let's go exploring!"

"Don't just run off like that, Natsu!" Kallen called after her friend before running after him.

"Yeah! Stop running around like a crazy person!" Gray snapped and ran after them as well. They followed the dragon slayer until they got to a larger part of the cave with a big ice-block in the middle of it.

"Woah!" Natsu gasped at the big ice as he stared with wide eyes.

"What? Something wrong?" Gray asked, not seeing the ice and what's inside it just yet. Kallen stepped closer to Natsu and gasped as well when she saw the big thing.

"Hey guys, what's that?" Natsu asked the rest.

They stepped forward as well and Gray's eyes grew wide at the sight in front of them. He stared intensely at it, which didn't go unnoticed by Kallen. "Gray? You okay, man?" she asked, but Gray seemed to not have heard his concerned friend.

"That's impossible," his trembling voice finally said, making everyone stare at him.

Kallen turned back to the great ice-block and saw with a closer look that what was inside resembled a lot like a monster. She thought she knew what this was somehow, but couldn't remember it. Instead she looked again closely and it finally hit her.

"Is… Is that…?" her own voice trembled the slightest.

Gray gave her a curt nod, not once taking his eyes off the thing. "It's Deliora." Kallen had heard about the destructive demon from Levy. They had both searched some information about it when one day Gray had trusted them with the information of his childhood, at least the part about the demon destroying his home village and killed his parents. "But how?" Gray asked himself as he stepped closer to the ice. "How could this happen? Why is it here? What the hell is it doing on Galuna Island?!" he yelled and Kallen stepped up to give her friend a pat on the shoulder.

"Calm down, Gray," she said softly. "We'll figure this out. And besides, it can't do anything while being trapped in ice…" she continued and her eyes shifted back to the demon.

"You've seen this thing before?" Natsu asked the ice mage.

"There's no way…" Gray started shaking and sweating as he recalled his memories of the destructive demon.

"Gray, please. Try and calm down," Lucy said to her friend as she tried to comfort him the same way Kallen did.

Gray took a shaky breath before speaking. "It's Deliora," he said again, but this time much calmer. "The Demon of Destruction…"

"Demon of Construction?" Natsu asked.

"DE-struction," Happy and Kallen corrected.

"But why is it here? It doesn't make any sense!" Gray yelled, glaring daggers at the demon trapped in ice.

"We got company…" Kallen muttered. The team looked at her in confusion before hearing the coming footsteps themselves. Quickly the group hid behind a couple of rocks while listening in on the coming people's conversation. Kallen didn't watch them as the others did since she concentrated on her hearing them. There were two of them, both male and they spoke about a spell called Moon Drip. "Moon Drip, huh?" Kallen asked herself. That must've been why I lost my energy and slept for two years. They were taking power and energy from the moon using the spell and so blocked the way of it getting to her as well.

Shortly after she heard the spell's name, a girl also walked in, talking about the giant rat whose name seemed to be Angelica and LOVE~. Then they started talking about some Cold Emperor which had the Fairy Tail mages confused, and then about finding the intruders which meant said hiding mages. Happy thought fast and picked up a rock that he tossed to the other side of the cave room. The weird trio got distracted and went towards the noise, thinking it was the intruders.

"Nice job, cat," Lucy whispered a praise to Happy.

"Aye."

"C'mon," Natsu whined. "We should've grabbed them and beat some answers out of them," he said.

"Not yet," Kallen told the pink haired man in a whisper.

"She's right, we gotta do some investigation," Lucy agreed with the Elemental Weather mage.

"Man, this job just keeps getting more and more complicated," Natsu complained as he crossed his arms. Happy agreed with another one of his 'aye!' and asked himself about the Cold Emperor guy.

"Deliora…" Gray mumbled. "I still don't understand what anyone would want with it," he wondered.

"Destruction, hell on earth, pick one," Kallen suggested as she eyed the demon. "But I'm guessing this Cold Emperor guy is behind it and that he's gone mental for wanting to bring a demon such as Deliora back to life…" she concluded and the others agreed.

"Yeah. My question is just how the hell were they even able to find it?" Gray asked as if his friends would know the answer.

"Was it hidden somewhere?" Lucy asked him.

"It was sealed away," he answered. "Inside a glacier on the northern continent. A decade ago, this immortal demon ravaged Isvan…" Gray explained and didn't seem to be able to continue as he hung his head, so Kallen stepped in.

"That will say Gray's hometown." Lucy and Natsu gasped at the discovery. "Countless people lost their lives, including Gray's parents," Kallen continued.

Gray looked up again as he spoke. "The woman who taught me how to use my magic, my master Ur, sacrificed everything to seal it away. I don't know if it has anything to do with the curse on this island, but I do know that it doesn't belong here!" he said determinedly and his magic burst out the slightest. "This Cold Emperor, we have to find out who it is! If they tarnish my master's legacy, they're gonna regret the day they were born!" Gray finished with a growl that scared Lucy a bit, but she was too concerned to think about it then.

Kallen stepped up to the ice mage and put a firm grip on his shoulder. "Then let's kick this guy's ass!" she determined which got the rest agreeing as they smiled reassuringly at Gray.


	3. Moon Drip

The group was still in the cave, looking at Deliora intensely. Kallen knew that she and her friends had to stop the weird guys and the Cold Emperor from bringing the demon back, the question was just how? The weird people that were inside the cave earlier were mages. Kallen was sure of it since she could sense their magic through the earth and wind. It wasn't as strong as her own magic or even Natsu's, but it was there and it made her thinking of just how powerful the Cold Emperor would be.

"Deliora…" Gray growled as he kept glaring at the ice-block.

"You sure this is the demon your master sealed away?" Natsu asked the Ice-Make mage.

"There's no doubt about it…"

"I wonder why it was transported from the northern continent to Galuna Island," Happy said as he flew up and landed on Kallen's shoulder, like he used to do.

"You don't think this demon could have something to do with the Island's curse, do you?" Lucy asked them all, but mostly Gray and Kallen since they were the only ones with some information about the demon.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did," said Gray.

"Me neither," Kallen voiced her opinion. "It may be isolated in ice…" she paused as she stared back at the demon once again. "But that thing's still alive inside."

"Sweet!" Natsu exclaimed as he winded up his arms, as if preparing to throw a punch any minute. "Give me a go at it, I ain't afraid of no stupid demon!" he said with a large grin.

"You know, brute force isn't the only way to solve a problem, Natsu," Lucy told her pink haired friend, also worried of what would happen if Deliora did come back to life, or rather got out of the trapping ice.

"A little fire outta do the trick!"

As soon as Natsu had said those words, Gray turned his dangerous glare towards him and socked him right on the jaw, making Natsu fly several feet.

"Gray!" Kallen yelled and ran to hold him back from continue to kick Natsu's ass, in the process of it Happy had fallen off her shoulder in shock.

"Gray just punched Natsu!" he screamed, showing his utter shock.

"Well, this wouldn't be the first time he's done that," Lucy shrugged, a bit more calm than everyone else since this happened all the time, but this time it was different.

"What's the deal?!" Natsu asked bewildered as he held his aching jaw. "What'd you hit me for, Gray?!"

"Yeah, it's not like you to lose your cool like that. Calm down, man," Kallen said calmly as she kept holding him back.

"I am calm!" Gray yelled and pulled his arms away from Kallen's grip, pushing her a bit in the process. "I just don't want you or your flames anywhere near it!" he glared at Natsu, who glared back. It wasn't their usual glares where they would hold a playful glint in them, now there's was nothing but rage in their glares. "If that ice melts and Deliora's revived, there's no way we'd be able to stop it…" Gray said, trying to calm himself down.

"C'mon!" Natsu whined. "Do you really think a huge chunk of ice would be that easy to melt?" he asked Gray, who looked up at him somewhat surprised.

"No…" he said after a while as he looked down at the ground.

Lucy walked up to him and put a soothing hand on his back. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked him in a concerned tone.

"I'M THE ONE WHO GOT HIT FOR NO GOOD REASON! WATCH YOUR TEMPER MAN!" Natsu yelled at the Ice-Make mage, in hope of getting him on a better mood and possibly brawl like usual, but Gray kept looking down at his feet in a depressed manor.

"Please, you're one to talk," Happy smirked at his Dragon Slayer friend.

"Many years ago my master, Ur, cast a spell called Iced Shell on this demon. Enclosing it in a form of ice that can't be melted," Gray explained to the group. "It's so strong that even the most powerful Flame spells has no effect on it. If they knew that the ice couldn't be melted, then why did they bring it here?" he asked.

"Well, maybe they found a way to melt it," Kallen suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Or they didn't know. Maybe they brought it here to try and melt it somehow?" was Lucy's suggestion, which angered Gray.

"Why would they do that?!"

"Uhm…" Lucy whimpered under Gray's hard glare.

Kallen came up and brought her fist to the top of Gray's head, hard. "Cool it, Ice Boy," she told him as he rubbed at the now sore spot on his head. "I just don't get it," Kallen said as her eyes drifted over to the demon again. "Who would even bring Deliora here, and why?" she asked, then looked over to the group with a serious look. "We need answers…"

"Yeah," Natsu agreed. "Let's go and find those guys," he suggested and Kallen nodded as Lucy agreed as well.

"No," Gray said, which got everyone's attention. "We're gonna stay here and wait," he said determinedly.

"Wait for what?" Happy wondered as he stared at the Ice-Make mage.

"For the moon to come out."

"The moon?!" both Natsu and Kallen asked bewildered.

"But it's in the middle of the afternoon!" Natsu continued to complain. "Forget that," he said as he waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "If I have to hang out here all day, I'll die of boredom," he chuckled.

"Wait, why does the moon matter?" Lucy asked Gray.

"I have a feeling that the curse on this island and Deliora are somehow connected to it. And I heard those guys we saw earlier say something about collecting moonlight," he said and never once got his eyes off the ice-block.

"Yeah, I heard it too. Moon Drip…" Kallen trailed off as she stared into distance in deep thought. "It's gotta be what weakened me in the first place," she whispered.

"I heard that too…" Lucy said. "I guess waiting until the night falls is the only way we're gonna find out what's going on," she finished and looked back up at the demon.

"I'm not waiting!" Natsu roared. "We got work to do!" After Natsu had yelled that, Kallen got irritated so with a twitching brow she punched him hard in the gut, knocking him out.

"Woah, looks like Kallen and Erza has the same technique there," Lucy commented as she looked at the unconscious Natsu on the ground.

"Aye."

* * *

Knocking Natsu out had resulted in him beginning to snore as if he really was just asleep, which kind of irritated Kallen further. Sure, she loved the kid like a brother, but boy could he really get on her nerves sometimes… Sometimes she didn't have to wonder why Laxus was constantly annoyed by the Dragon Slayer…

"Must be nice," Lucy sighed as she sat next to the now sleeping Dragon Slayer. "He doesn't need to worry about anything but eating, fighting and sleeping…" she said.

"Aye, that's Natsu for ya," Happy agreed with a nod.

"I gotta admit, I'm a little bit jealous," Lucy then said.

Kallen however didn't pay the two much attention since she stared in concern at Gray who was sitting further away from them, but closer to the frozen demon. She could only imagine how hard this was on him, since it was his master's Iced Shell after all. She knew very well what that meant, but didn't want to mention any of it to her other guild mates, afraid of what it might do to him. Instead she sighed and leaned back at a rock.

"Awe! I know I agreed to wait, but this is so boring!" Lucy complained and leaned back so she was against Kallen's side.

"Hey, Luce? Can't you just summon some spirit to entertain us?" Kallen suggested as she glanced at the blonde leaning against her. Right when Lucy had told her about her magic, Kallen was very keen on seeing the magic herself since she had never seen Celestial magic before.

"What a great idea, Kallen!" Lucy beamed and clasped her hands together in excitement as she sat up straight.

"Ooh! Take out that fishlady!" Happy smiled. "She'll entertain us by washing you away!"

"Not happening, cat!" Lucy snapped and she stood up, and then took out one of her keys from her belt. "Open! Gate of the harp constellation; Lyra!" she called out as she swung her key around in her hand. Puffy, pink smoke came out of the key and out of the smoke came a girl with a long dress, a bonnet, a pair of small wings and a harp on her back.

"Oh, wow!" the spirit exclaimed and waved at Lucy multiple times. "Haven't seen you in forever, Lucy!" she said.

"Hey, Lyra," the Celestial mage greeted her spirit.

"Say… How come you never call me anymore? It's not fair, I would love to help you out!" Lyra began with a pout, but that then changed into a dreamy look as stars sparkled around her and then it changed back to a pout as she said, "But you ignore me, meanie."

"Meanie, huh?" Lucy asked. "You're the one who told me you were only available three days a month," she said with her arms crossed over her chest.

Lyra seemed shocked over hearing that and stared at the mage with wide eyes. "Are you sure about that?" the spirit asked.

Happy sweat-dropped at the spirit. "Great… Another weirdo…" he muttered to himself. He then looked back up and saw that Kallen's attention was back on Gray. He flew over to her as Lucy and her spirit talked. "Hey, Kal? You okay?" he asked the blue haired girl as he landed on her shoulder.

"Mmhm," she hummed. "Just worried about Gray, is all," she then smiled at the cat while scratching his head in affection. Happy had missed the girl. She had always been nice to her and always smiled at him. When she was around, it was almost like having Lisanna back… Almost. "Don't worry 'bout me, Happy. Alright? I'm a strong little S-Class Fairy Tail mage," she assured him.

Happy smiled back and fell down to the girl's lap where he settled down in comfort. Just as he had found a nice spot on Kallen's lap, and she beginning to scratch his head again, Lyra had began to play her harp and sang along to the melody. It was definitely beautiful and Kallen could even see a content smile on sleeping Natsu's face. Her eyes then drifted back to Gray, who looked upset and angered. It wasn't until a tear slipped from his eye and down his cheek that she sprung into action. She carefully put the relaxing Happy on the ground before she walked quickly to Gray and hugged his form from behind. He was shaking from anger, but seemed to relax the slightest when he had his friend comforting him. He showed his appreciation by putting his hand over one of her arms.

Lucy and the rest seemed to notice Gray's mood and grew concerned once again. "Gray? What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he answered, but the shaking in his voice betrayed him. Kallen hugged him tighter while whispering to him that it was alright.

"You seem upset," Happy observed with a frown, one the cat rarely wore.

"Well, one of Lyra's talents is to sing what her audience is feeling," Lucy said with a frown of her own as she looked at her friend.

"Did her song make you cry?" Happy asked the Ice-Make mage who started to shake again.

"I-I wasn't crying…" he defended.

Kallen let go of him once Lucy and Lyra began talking about changing the song, but she interrupted them. "I think we should skip the song," Kallen said and the rest became quiet. "We need to stay quiet. I don't wanna know what they'll do to us if they find us…"

Like that everyone went back to what they were doing earlier. Kallen leaned against a rock, trying to relax. Lucy leaned against Kallen's side and muttered about how bored she was. Happy flew over and rested on Kallen's lap again while she scratched his head. Gray sat still by the rock and kept a close eye on the demon. And Natsu… Well, he was still snoring…

* * *

Soon enough, Lucy, Happy and Gray had all fallen asleep while Kallen stayed awake on high alert. She was still scratching Happy's head and also painted imaginary circles on Lucy's arm to help them both relax. It was weird, she knew the blonde for only a few hours but she still cared for her like a sister and wanted to comfort her. Maybe it was because she missed her own sister…

Eventually, after hours of relaxing, everyone woke up by a large shaking in the caves.

"What's that weird noise?" Lucy asked groggily as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up straight. Even Happy woke up and climbed off Kallen's lap so she could stand up.

"What happened?! Did Kallen knock me out?! Is it night yet?!" Natsu asked question after question when he sat straight up in a jolt after he had woken up.

Kallen looked up at ceiling and saw a purple magic circle forming right over the ice block. "The hell's that?" she asked as she stared at it.

"It's a beam of light!" Lucy screamed when she stared at it as well.

"Shining down from the ceiling," Natsu added.

"Why is it purple?" Gray asked. "Must be moonlight," he then added as he examined the light a little more, thinking of the color of the moon on the island.

"Does this mean that it's the Moon Drip spell?" Kallen asked herself in a whisper.

"What's going on? I'm scared, Kal," Happy whimpered and flew up on Kallen's shoulder and tried his best to hide behind her hair as everyone just stared at the light in shock since it shined right on Deliora, something that Gray pointed out.

"I don't think that's a coincidence," Natsu spoke in a serious tone that most people wouldn't believe he could do.

"Let's go! We have to find out where the light's coming from!" Gray told the others and they quickly ran up a couple of stairs to do just that. Gray and Natsu were the first ones up the stairs followed quickly by Kallen and then Lucy and Happy. "Why would someone cast a magic circle inside the temple?" Gray asked once everyone was gathered.

"Let's find out!" Natsu declared and the group started to run again to the source of the circle. They ended up outside on the roof of the temple where a group of cloaked people circled the light and chanted weird words Kallen never had heard of. The Fairy Tail mages quietly hid behind some ruins as they listened in. "What are they doing?" Natsu asked his friends in a whisper while he observed the cloaked, chanting people.

"It looks like they're chanting some kinda spell to collect the moonlight," Kallen answered him as she observed the people.

"And shine it one Deliora," Lucy added and glanced at Kallen who gave her a nod, as if to say that she was right. "But what for?" Lucy then asked.

"It's a spell called the Moon Drip," Lyra said out of nowhere. _I knew it…_ Kallen thought as she glanced at the Celestial Spirit.

"What are you still doing here?!" Lucy whispered to her spirit in shock, since Lyra scared her with her sudden presence.

"I see… That's what they're trying to do," Lyra spoke like Lucy hadn't said a word.

"Okay, tease. Spill it," Kallen told the spirit as she stared at her.

"They're using the Moon Drip spell to melt the ice around that demon underground so they can resurrect it," Lyra told them as she continued to watch the people in front of them.

"Hm, so I was right after all…" Kallen mumbled to herself as she too looked back at the chanting people.

"What?! They can't!" Gray protested with an angry look that got Kallen's attention. "The ice used in Iced Shell can't be melted!" he said, but Kallen looked down at the ground in thought.

"I hate to say it, but that's not entirely true," Lyra said. "While the Iced Shell is strong…"

"I can be melted with the moon's energy," Kallen chimed in while still looking at the ground. "Therefor the Moon Drip spell," she finished.

Lyra nodded at her. "That's right. Focused moon energy can break any magical spell," she told the Fairy Tail mages.

"Oh, wow! Is that why you're so strong, Kal?" Natsu asked his friend, who looked up at him and shrugged with a hint of a smile.

"I guess. I told you before that the moon's power is incredible, Natsu," she said and gave him a smile before she adverted her attention on the magic circles in the sky up to the moon.

"Idiots!" Gray exclaimed, ignoring Natsu's and Kallen's short conversation. "They've never witnessed the wrath of Deliora!"

"I think what the islanders believes is a curse against them, may actually be side effects of the Moon Drip," the Celestial Spirit continued. "Concentrated moon energy can contaminate your body. I'm afraid those poor islanders has been exposed to way too much of it," she explained, making both Kallen and Natsu grit their teeth.

"I'll make them pay…" they both growled lowly with determination as they glared ahead.

Lucy knocked down Natsu as she noticed something. "Someone's coming this way," she informed her friends so they'd keep hiding. Kallen had been far too angry to have noticed the presence of others before Lucy pointed it out. She looked up and saw what seemed to be a man covered in armor and a cape. His helmet, which was also used as some kind of mask, wore horns which made him look more intimidating, but Kallen didn't care. All she saw was her kicking that guy's ass in a near future.

"What a waste," a familiar voice said. Kallen looked past the armored guy to see a trio of two guys and one girl walking behind. "I lost so much precious sleep for nothing," the voice continued which belonged to the guy with massive eyebrows. Kallen recognized his voice from earlier in the cave. "We searched all day for the intruders but couldn't find a trace of them."

"Maybe there wasn't anything!" the guy that ironically looked a lot like a dog barked at eyebrow-man.

"I'm afraid I have some sad news, Cold Emperor," the girl said, which perked Kallen's interest. _This is the guy?_ "We thought we had intruders during the day, but it seems they got away somehow," the pink haired girl told the Cold Emperor. "I cannot speak of love in this situation~"

"Seriously…?" Kallen sweat-dropped at the mention of love. She recognized that too from the cave.

"Intruders?" the Cold Emperor finally spoke and it had the Fairy Tail mages on high alert.

"So that guy's their leader?" Natsu asked his friends.

"He's trying to act all high and might wearing that stupid looking mask," Lucy said, acting like the man didn't scare her, which he actually did.

"I don't know, I think it looks kinda cool!" Happy said as he stared at the mask covering the Cold Emperor's face.

"Has Deliora been awakened yet?" the Cold Emperor asked the pink haired girl next to him.

"It should be later tonight or tomorrow," she informed him.

"WHICH ONE, GIRL?!" the dog-guy snapped again, but no one seemed to react.

"The time has come…" the Cold Emperor told his henchmen in a low tone. "If you see those intruders again, kill them. I don't want anyone getting in my way," he ordered.

"They must've been villagers. They're the only other people on this island," the girl said

"Then destroy the village!" the Cold Emperor demanded, which had Kallen's blood boiling. The weird trio agreed to his order which made Kallen even angrier.

"What?!" Natsu asked, just as angered as the bluenette next to him.

"But the villagers didn't have anything to do with it!" Lucy said in a more worried tone, rather than the angered one Natsu was bearing.

"Yeah, we gotta stop 'em," Natsu declared and glanced at Kallen who nodded in agreement.

"It's a shame there has to be bloodshed," the Cold Emperor then spoke which had the mages listening again.

"That voice," Gray suddenly said in shock, making Kallen advert her attention towards him. "No… It can't be…!"

Oblivious to Gray's panic, Natsu stood up on the ruin to get the enemies' attention. "I've had enough of this sneaking around business!" he yelled and his friends stared at him with wide eyes. Suddenly Natsu's cheeks swelled and Kallen had a pretty good idea of what was about to happen next. Like she predicted, Natsu breathed out fire into the sky as he kept yelling at the enemies. "It's not the villagers! We're the intruders you're after!"

"We're dead…" Kallen cried with a defeated look on her face.

The weird and the Cold Emperor looked to Natsu's way in shock. Natsu grinned at them, liking that he now had their attention.

Lucy just sighed at her friend and picked up one of her keys. "Jeez… I guess there's no turning back now, huh?" she said, determined to help fight.

"I wanna help too! Want me to sing?" Lyra asked from Lucy's left, which had the mage sighing again, but this time in irritation.

"No, I want you to go back!" she told her spirit who was sad by it but did as she was told.

"I know that mark," the pink haired girl said as she stared at Natsu's upper arm, where he had his guild mark. "They're from Fairy Tail!" she said.

"Interesting. Those villagers must've gone to the magical guilds for help," eyebrow-man said.

"Don't worry about them," the Cold Emperor told his henchmen. "Go eradicate the village," he ordered.

"WHAT?!" Kallen demanded angrily by Natsu's side as wind picked up around her, now by her control.

"But, why?" Natsu asked the Cold Emperor.

"Anyone who stands in my way, deliberately or not, is my enemy."

"SAY WHAT?!" Natsu and Kallen snapped at him loudly before charging at the Cold Emperor, but stopped when Gray charged past them.

"Stop this crazy ceremony right now!" he ordered as he used his Ice-Make Glacier to make spikes of ice appear from the ground and making their way towards the weird trio and the Cold Emperor. They jumped out of the way to dodge the attack and while in the air the Cold Emperor himself built up magic to attack the Fairy Tail mages. They all got shocked however when they saw that he was an ice mage as well. The two forces of ice spikes met and both shattered at impact.

"He's an ice wizard, too?!" Happy asked as he watched the scene along with Lucy.

"Lyon!" Gray growled at the Cold Emperor and Kallen's eyes grew wide at the mention of him as she recalled the day Gray told her about his childhood.

 _Deliora had destroyed my town and killed my family. I was all alone. That was when I got into the care of a woman named Ur. She was already a teacher for another boy, Lyon, so she taught us both about ice magic. She became our master._ That was all she had heard of the other boy, but she remembered it clearly so it was enough to shock her.

"Lyon…?" she asked no one in particular.

"How could you?!" Gray growled at him. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?!"

"Oh, Gray," Lyon mused. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" he asked. Gray's friends, except for Kallen, gasped when they heard that. Kallen however just stood frozen while gritting her teeth. _What is he doing?_ She thought to herself as she watched the staredown between the two former friends. _Does he even know about Ur?_

"Why would you revive Deliora?!" Gray yelled at Lyon.

"To think that you were one of the wizards called to this island to help those poor villagers," Lyon said, as if mocking Gray in a way. "Did you come knowing you would find me?" _I was bound onto a boat, so no,_ Gray thought bitterly as he stared at the other ice mage. "Or is this just a mere coincidence? Not that it makes much difference to me."

"An acquaintance of yours, Cold Emperor?" eyebrow-man asked.

Lyon however didn't answer his question; instead he just barked an order. "Do as you were ordered. I can handle the intruders on my own," he said which had Kallen gritting her teeth even harder in anger and frustration as she glared at the ice wizard.

"Hey - Wai - Come back here!" Natsu fumbled as he tried to see where the hell those three spun away to. Then he just decided to try and charge at Lyon instead.

"No, Natsu! Don't go near him!" Gray yelled a warning to the Dragon Slayer. Before anyone knew it, Lyon cast some kind of spell that made Natsu become trapped in a ball of ice.

"Natsu!" Kallen called and tried running to her friend, but the spell somehow hit her as well. She blinked down in confusion at her now trapped body. "Eh?" she asked before the wind picked up and she ended up rolling down a hill. "DAMN YOU WIND!" she cursed as she rolled. She tried working up some fire magic to melt the ice, but she was still a bit weak on magic power from the moon and the little flame she managed to get out didn't even make the ice sweat. She still tried though but to no avail, so she ended up right where she started the day, back in the clearing… Where she once again passed out because of her low energy and magic...

* * *

 **Hey guys, just gonna quickly say a few things.  
First of all, before ANYONE asks; No, Kallen and Gray does not have feelings for each other or any of the sorts. They just have a great friendship and they basically see each other as siblings.  
Second; I finally got a computer to write on now! Happy girl over here! However, there has been some problems, like for starters the charger isn't working... So I need to get it into reparation...  
Third; I've made some alteration on the first chapter. Nothing major, just the part when Lucy remember her conversation with Levy about Kallen.  
And finally to the fourth one that isn't that major, but I wanted to include it either way; I'm working on a cover for the story so you don't have to see Coconut-head everytime you click on this story... Sorry about that... But yeah, a cover is coming! Just need to do some alterations on that as well.  
**

 **Also! Love that you guys review and I absolutely love that you like the story! So from now on I will answer to your reviews at the end of every chapter (or at least most of them), so if you have any questions or just something you wanna tell me, the review away and I will answer to it!**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Just Do Whatever!

Kallen was sleeping on the ground, something she thought she had done way too much lately. For God's sake she had been sleeping for two years! In her sleeping state she scolded herself for have gotten knocked out so easily, so she forced herself to wake up.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open to stare up at the dark sky and the purple moon. "Still night, huh?" Kallen sighed and sat up, noticing that Lyon's ice was gone from her. "Guess I better get back to the village," she said to herself as she rubbed her sore neck. The ice had made her stiff so at least half of her body ached, but her neck hurt the most. Slowly she stood up from the ground and took in her surroundings. Before she could take another step she felt the tip of a sword on her back.

"Hold it right there," a familiar stern voice commanded her. It was a deep voice, yet it was female. Kallen knew exactly who held the sword to her back and couldn't help the tiny smile to break out on her face.

Kallen scoffed. "I can recognize that sword's tip from anywhere," she said calmly. "Long time no see, Erza," she kept calm with a smile until she had turned her head to be met by Erza's dark look on her face. "Woah…" Kallen trembled with wide eyes as she didn't dare to look away from the requip mage.

"KALLEN!" Erza growled at the Elemental Weather girl.

"Erza, darling, how's it going?" Kallen asked in panic of the redhead's rage while waving her hands in front of her in surrender. Although she didn't know what she did wrong (since she had pretty much been asleep for two years) she couldn't help but to feel frightened by Erza's wrath. She was all about the rules while Kallen… Well, she just wasn't really that into rules…

"Kallen! How dare you let non-fledged S-Class members go on a mission such as this?!" the redhead snapped while the bluenette panicked even further and even whimpered under the hard gaze.

"Eh?! I-I didn't let anyone go on anything! I was sleeping, I swear!" she squealed, but then registered what Erza had said. "Wait… What'd you mean 'not S-Class members'?" she asked confusingly. She had believed that Natsu and/or Gray had actually become S-Class members by now. They were both very strong, though not very smart in certain situations. "Natsu and Gray aren't S-Class yet?" Kallen just had to ask to be sure.

Thus began the explanation of how Happy and Natsu had stole the request form the upstairs board, without either of them being even S-Class ready. Let's just say that Kallen wasn't really happy of hearing this either…

* * *

On a different part of the island Lucy was pummeling the pink haired girl, Sherry, after Aquarious had washed them both away.

"This is what you get for messing with a wizard from Fairy Tail!" Lucy squealed as she laid a punch in Sherry's face.

"I can't believe I ended up with a stiffly!" Sherry yelled and laid a punch herself on Lucy's shoulder.

"What do you mean 'stiffly'?! I'm obviously the winner here!"

"You can't just declare yourself as the winner of a fight! If that's the case, I'm the winner!"

"I don't think so!" Lucy finally screamed as she had had enough and elbowed Sherry hard enough for her to fall to the ground in defeat.

As Sherry fell to the ground, completely exhausted and defeated, so did her Rock Puppet which saddened Sherry. She laid on the ground, head spinning from the fight and she didn't have the energy or spirit to move, she called out on her pet rat to avenge her.

"Huh?" Lucy asked. "But I thought that rat was one of her puppets!" she began to panic as she saw the trees in the woods rustle and soon enough the giant rat jumped out of its hiding behind the trees, ready to attack Lucy. She found herself not being able to move and screamed bloody murder when she saw the rat coming closer and closer, but it never struck. Lucy turned just in time to see a blue lightning strike hit the rat and then a figure attacking it with a sword. The figure jumped to the side and was soon joined by another one. Surely enough Lucy recognised them as Erza and Kallen. As the rat fell to the ground next to its master, Lucy felt relief and she exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. She then turned to the other two Fairy Tail mages in excitement. "Erza! Kallen!" she beamed, but that vanished when she saw the dark looks the women held. "Woah…" _I forgot! Erza's mad at us because we broke the guild rules and took an S-Class request without permission. She's no doubt told Kallen as well…_ Lucy thought as she stood frozen in place in front of the other women.

"Lucy," Erza spoke in a monotone, stern voice. "I assume you know why I'm here. You do, don't you?" she asked the blonde.

"To take us back?" Lucy asked hesitantly in a hopeful tone, praying that's all that's going to happen to her and her friends. "Promise you won't hurt me?" she squealed, making it echo through the rocks surrounding them.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you!" the sudden voice of Happy could be heard. The women looked up to see him flying towards them. "I'm glad you're okay. I was wor-" Happy stopped mid-sentence as he saw Erza standing there. He tried to fly away from them, but Kallen caught him by his tail and stopped him from going anywhere.

"Now, where is Natsu?" Erza asked the others as she stared them down.

"And Gray for that matter," Kallen added with the same tone as Erza as she released the grip on Happy's tail, just so she could hold him to her chest in a more friendly way instead. She hated hurting her friends or making them uncomfortable, so when she felt Happy relaxing the slightest of the change of position she smiled.

"Listen, I'm sorry we came here without permission, but some really awful things have been happening on this Island," Lucy tried explaining to Erza, since Kallen had been there for most of it. That did not however mean that the two S-Class mages suddenly dropped it, so Lucy continued. "There's this guy, he and his minions were trying to revive a frozen demon and the island's villagers are suffering because of this magic spell they're using. They've turned into monsters. We just thought that if we worked together we might be able to help them."

"None of that is my concern," Erza said so coldly that even Kallen reacted to it by turning to her with slightly wide eyes.

"Please, Erza, let us finish the job!" Lucy begged. "We can't leave things this way-" She cut herself off since she got interrupted by the sudden sword to her throat. A sword that belonged to Erza herself.

"Erza…" Kallen warned from next to her redheaded friend. "Don't do anything you're gonna regret."

"I don't think you understand," Erza said to the both of them. "The three of you have betrayed master Makarov and tricked Kallen into this as well," she said in a dangerously serious tone. "You'll be lucky if you walked away with your lives…"

* * *

After the fight with Lyon and then getting punched in the gut by Natsu, the villagers brought Gray into the storage area of the island where they were now stationed in because of the destruction of their village. They had patched him up neatly and left him in a bed to let him rest. When Gray woke up he was of course confused by his surroundings. He was in a tent full with boxes and barrels.

"Where am I?" he asked himself as he sat up on the bed, wincing a bit as he moved. Even though it hurt even more standing up he did it anyway and walked out, noticing the big size of the tent he had been in.

"Oh, thank goodness," a girl's voice said, coming up beside him. "I'm glad you're awake," the village girl told him as she held a small smile on her face. Gray noticed that her leg was blue and monster like. Yeah, she was definitely a villager.

"What is this place?" Gray asked her, still a bit confused over his surroundings.

"It's the storage area that's not too far from the village," the girl explained. "Everything was destroyed by the attack last night, so we decided to come here for shelter," said the girl with a soft voice.

"The whole village? That's horrible," Gray said in sympathy. His eyes then grew wide as he remembered something Lyon had said to his minions the night before. _I can't believe it,_ Gray thought. _They actually went and did it…_ As he thought about it he finally started to realize the pain he was in, and especially in the shoulder. He groaned as he felt the pain and raised his hand to his wound.

"You know, it was a miracle that Natsu and Lucy was here," the girl told him, not seeming to realize his pain, or maybe to get him on other thoughts. "Thanks to their bravery everybody was able to get away alive," she said, but Gray noticed someone she didn't mention.

"There was just two of them? No girl with blue hair and a scar on her collarbone?" he asked her as he grew worried. He remembered Kallen getting hit by the same spell as Natsu and then her rolling down the hill. Gray would've thought that she would race to the village to protect it as soon as she got on her feet, but unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case.

"No, sorry. I have no idea who you're talking about, but they weren't here last night…" the village girl apologized. Gray sighed sadly as he looked down at the ground. "Unless… You mean Miss Kallen. However she wasn't here last night, but she's here now," she said and Gray quickly picked his head up to stare at her. "She and the rest actually wanted me to show you to their tent now that you've woken up."

"Which tent?"

"They're waiting for you in the big one right over there," she told him as she pointed at the direction of the tent.

Gray quickly thanked the girl and strode over to where his friends were. As soon as he entered he was met by a dark glare belonging to no other than Erza. Next to her were Lucy and Happy on the floor, tied up in ropes.

"You made me wait," Erza said to the Ice Mage. "Not smart."

"Erza?!" Gray panicked by the sight and her dark tone and tried turning around to flee the tent, but all of a sudden Kallen stood there with an equally dark glare as Erza. "Kallen?!" Gray gulped. Kallen rarely had a dark look on her, it was mostly when someone tried to flirt with her little sister or when someone threatened her and her friends, or when she was seriously pissed. He didn't want to know what had gotten her so mad. Instead he turned back to look at Erza, since he was more used to her pissy mood than Kallen's. He then turned his attention to the two tied up next to her that seemed to be just as scared as he was at the moment. "Why are they tied up?" he couldn't help but to ask the women.

"Lucy's got me up to speed with everything that's happened," Erza said, not answering the question. "I thought you were sent to stop Natsu and these two fools. Needless to say, I'm disappointed," she stood up and placed her hands on her hip in a judging way.

"Where is he, anyway?" Gray asked them all as his gazed travelled over everyone's faces, except Kallen since he was still scared over her mood at the moment.

"That's the million jewel question," said the Elemental Weather Mage behind him, not sounding very angry but still irritated.

"The last time I saw him, he was fighting against the Cold Emperor's lackeys," Lucy piped up. "But, when we went back to where the village was there wasn't any sign of him. Wherever he is I hope he's okay…" she trailed off and Kallen couldn't help but let out a teeny tiny smile at her concern. It was clear that the blonde cared for the Dragon Slayer. "Anyway, since we couldn't find him, Erza demanded we'd take her to you but I had no idea where you ended up," Lucy explained to the Ice Mage.

"So I made some scouting in the air and from up there I could see that the villagers had moved into the storage area," Happy explained further.

Erza started to pace around the tent and went past Gray while she spoke. "Okay, we're going to search for Natsu and then we're going back to the guild," she said.

"But we can't!" Gray protested which made Erza stop walking. "We can't leave the island just yet! If Lucy filled you in, then you know exactly what these villagers are going through right now," he said, which had a valid point to Kallen, but she also knew how hard Erza was with the rules.

"And what would be your point?" Erza asked the Ice Mage and it had Gray surprised.

Right now Erza seemed heartless to the younger guild members, while Kallen knew this was her way of protecting the rest while also following the rules. Those goddamn rules…

"Erza," Kallen called on her attention with a low tone. None of the women was scared of the other normally since they were pretty much equal in strength and magic, but Kallen was older and therefore held more authority than Erza. However, at the time the Requip Mage didn't seem to care about that since she was solidly there for her mission to bring the others back to the guild.

"I came here solely to apprehend these fools for breaking the rules of the guild," she reminded Kallen, but made sure the rest heard her as well. "I'm not interested in anything other than that," she said. Kallen sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked down in irritation.

"Rules?!" Gray snapped at the redhead. "Have you seen what's happened to the people living on this island?!"

"I have," Erza answered flatly.

"And you're still just gonna turn your back on them?" Gray asked, calming down his voice a bit so he didn't yell anymore.

"The request is posted on the board in every guild hall," Erza dismissed the Ice Mage. "Besides, this was Kallen's mission to begin with. And seeing that she's here unharmed, I am sure we could leave this to her to finish," she said emotionless. Kallen sighed again. Although it was her mission, she didn't know if she wanted to finish it, not without the others at least. They were there already, so why not finish it together? She was of course still mad at them for not telling her the truth about stealing the request, but the harm was already done. The eggs were already cracked, so why not make an omelette?

"Did you miss the reason to why she's been gone for two years?!" Gray started to yell again. "It's because of that damn Moon Drip spell!" he continued to yell as he pointed at the direction he thought the temple were.

"Even so, the villagers will be better served by wizards who are clear for S-Class, and you're not qualified," Erza told him with another glare.

"How can you be so heartless?!" Gray asked bewildered which silenced everyone else with a gulp. They all had their own ideas of what would happen next. Kallen abandoned her leaning position to stand up straight if so needed to separate the two if anything were to happen between them.

Slowly Erza turned to Gray with a deadly glare. "What did you say?" she asked the Ice Wizard with a low tone.

"THAT'S NO WAY TO SPEAK TO THE GREAT ERZA!" Happy panicked and cried out.

"You suck up…" Lucy mumbled to the cat while Kallen sighed at everyone.

"You've done it now, Ice Boy…"

Erza held out her hand towards Gray and a red magic circle appeared around it. Out of it came a sword that the redhead gripped tight. She raised the tip of the sword at Gray's throat as she spoke. "Have you chosen to defy the guild's rules as well?" she asked him with a dangerous tone. Kallen scowled as she observed the two, ready to step in any second if so needed. She knew Erza wouldn't kill her guildmates, but she could sure as hell hurt them and they all knew that. "You'll face the same punishment," Erza told Gray.

To everyone's surprise, Gray grabbed the sword by its blade and moved the tip over his chest instead, right above his Fairy Tail mark. He then looked up at the Requip Mage with a glare of his own.

They both just stared for a while before Gray spoke with a firm voice. "Do what you must," he said. "For me, there's no other choice to be made. I can't walk away from what I know is right," he continued and Kallen couldn't help but to smile proudly at her friend. She knew he was serious, so she also knew that Erza saw it too. Not long after Gray's words, Erza lowered her sword to her side, which gave Gray the chance to leave the tent while both Lucy and Happy looked on in shock. Gray was about to walk out when he suddenly came to a stop by the opening. "I'm seeing this through to the end," he said, then he turned his head to look back at Erza. "And you can't stop me," he told her before he completely walked out of the tent.

After he had left Kallen laughed softly at her confident friend. He sure hadn't changed much. She turned her attention to Erza who had started to shake in anger. Kallen chuckled before she walked up to the Requip Mage and put a hand to her shoulder. "Just forget about the rules for a second, Erza," she told her softly with a small smile on her face. "I think I could use some help with this request. Besides, they've already cracked the eggs, let's make sure to make a great omelette," she joked and slapped the redhead on the shoulder, but she remained tense. Kallen sighed before she started to move towards the exit of the tent as well. "It's the right thing, Red," she said softly before she walked out.

 _Red…_ Erza hadn't heard that nickname in a while. Not since Kallen disappeared. She was the only one who used it. She always gave nicknames to people since she was terrible at names. Erza couldn't help but to smile a bit as she recalled many memories with the Elemental Weather mage. But then she remembered why she was on the island and remembered the two that were tied up behind her. She was glad that they hadn't seen her smile, since she wanted to stay serious with the mission. She turned to the two with another glare that made them both shake.

"Please don't get mad at us! We don't have any control over Gray and certainly not Kallen!" Lucy shrieked as she saw the dark look had returned on Erza's face.

"Yeah! Gray's just not feeling like himself right now 'cause he lost a fight to his old friend!" Happy shrieked as well.

Suddenly Erza raised her sword to the blonde and the cat who started screaming with their eyes closed shut. They heard the woosh of the sword, but didn't feel any pain or the sharpness of it. They opened their eyes to see that Erza had cut through the ropes that tied them.

"These events are intolerable… We'll deal with the immediate problems for now," Erza declared with an angry look, not liking that both Gray and Kallen had talked back to her.

"Thank you!" Lucy and Happy both squealed with beaming smiles.

"This doesn't change anything," Erza firmly stated. "You're still going face punishment."

"Yes, ma'am…"

* * *

A few moments after that slightly uncomfortable encounter, the group had started to run towards the temple together to stop Lyon and his minions. While running Gray explained what he had found out from his fight with Lyon to his friends.

"Are you kidding me? He seriously wants to fight a demon?" Lucy asked in disbelief. Just who in their right mind would ever want to fight a freaking demon?!

"Like I said earlier, he's gone mental," Kallen commented as she ran by Lucy's side.

Gray suddenly came to a stop in the middle of the jungle, which urged the rest to stop with him as well. He sighed before he spoke, hoping to finally come with some more explanations. "Even back when we were kids, Lyon's always dreamed of surpassing Ur's magid ability. But since she's gone he can't challenge her directly. He's decided that it's up to him to kill Deliora…" Gray told them and looked down as memories flooded through his mind. "'Cause it's the one thing she couldn't do."

"Well, yeah…" Lucy said in thought. "I guess that'd be the only way to challenge someone who's dead…" she looked down to the ground, as if feeling Gray's grief for his master.

"Aye," Happy agreed with the blonde.

Gray sighed again, needing to get something off his chest. "Listen… There's something… Something I never got to tell him."

"Don't say it like that, it sound like you're dying," Kallen sighed and leaned against a tree, listen intently on her friend.

"I kept it secret," he continued, choosing to ignore the bluenette. "Ur made me promise to never let him know. But I have to…" he said in determination and glanced up at the sky as he continued to speak. "Ur may not be with us, but she's still alive!" he stated and everyone gasped in surprise.

Kallen was especially surprised. She had read and heard so much about the Iced Shell spell, and everyone who's used it sacrificed their lives to become the ice itself! No one survived that, or even been resurrected from it, so how the hell was it possible for her to still be alive?!

* * *

 **Heyo! Sorry for the very, incredibly delayed chapter! Like I wrote in the last one I've had some computer problems. And then I've done so much shit with my friends and then I've gotten addicted to Pokemon GO (I was already addicted to regular Pokemon and then this fucker comes out...) so I'm sorry for this being so late, but it's up! Also, it's summer you guys, so I haven't been sitting with a computer all day like I do normally, so there's also that. But it's up so no more worrying about this at least. Ha ha!**

 **Yeah, imma go now...**


End file.
